


Arthur's wizard

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), F/M, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mpreg, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Arthur has tried to make things work with Gwen but in the end, he realises that it's Merlin he is meant to be with.





	Arthur's wizard

Arthur was depressed, his wife of 2 years as of yet hasn’t produced an heir he is being told that it’s the duty of the king and queen to have an heir but what can he do if his wife isn’t showing a single sign of being pregnant. Tonight she told him she was too tired to even think about it but Arthur knows she been off to see Lancelot so he leaves their room as he pretends to sleep and goes to see Merlin.

Since Merlin told him he was a wizard Arthur has lifted the band off magic and moved Merlin into the castle as his right-hand man. He knocks on the door and waits as he hears the sleepy call from inside. “I’m sorry to wake you Merlin but I’m in need of your comfort,” Arthur says, a few moments later the lock on the door is a slide with a click and the door is open. For a moment Arthur held his breath as he looked at the wizard he was wearing nothing but a long white shirt and not much else.   
“Arthur?” He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, snapping out of his daydream the king looked at the warlock and smiled weakly. “Gwen not in the mood tonight?” He asked  
“She has been with Lancelot.” Merlin sighed and nodded letting blonde in. 

The 19-year-old wizard pours wine for both of them and sits down across from his king lifting his legs onto the chair. “I don’t know what to do Merlin.” Arthur whispered “She doesn’t even want to try anymore but I do not want to go down the root of my father. I don’t think I could handle that.” He told him. Merlin hummed he understood there when Arthur found out what Uther has handed it broke, he almost killed his father. “But I need an heir or so I keep being told.”   
“There may be a way, I don’t know if you would like it, but it might help.” He tells the king, Arthur looked up at him and leaned forwards.   
“You said there is no potion or magic you could give her?”  
“There isn’t.” Merlin told him “I with my magic I can carry and...” He blushes “…birth a child without problems.” He tells him, he looks at the king and watches his face for a reaction.   
“You can?” Arthur asked in shock, Merlin smiled as sip his wine and nodded his head.   
“Yeah I can, most young warlocks can we make sure that it’s not in any books, could you imagine what your father would have done if he learnt that.” Merlin shuddered that the thought.

Arthur understood Merlin was a mess when he told him that he was a wizard just because Uther scared him so much that a small part of him thought Arthur would be just like him. “How would it work?” Arthur asked …am I really thinking about this?…he thought.   
“In the normal way of making a child Arthur.” He smiled “I would take my clothes off and you would do the same and then...”  
“I know how to make a baby idiot.” He smiled; everything was so easy with Merlin. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers, Merlin slips out of his chair putting the wine glass down and stands up walking over to Arthur who looks up at him. The warlock cups his cheeks Arthur groaned at the dark-haired wizard’s scent and kissed the palm of his hand.   
“Magic is free Arthur thanks to you; I know you will never hurt me.” He whispered, standing up himself the king reached out and pulled Merlin in for a kiss and smiled.   
“Thank you.” 

6 months later...  
Merlin was 5 months pregnant could hardly miss the swelling of the bump and Arthur was overjoyed when Merlin came to tell him that the king has picked him up and spun him around and kissed him. “When were you going to tell me you slept with Merlin?” Gwen asked one night, she was sat in their bed looking at Arthur.   
“About the same time you were going to tell me you and Lancelot have been fucking like a bloody rabbit.” He tells her as he turns to face her. She looks at him with wide eyes she clearly didn’t think he would ever find out.   
“Arthur I’m…sorry.” She tells him “I tried and I think I did love you once but...”   
“It’s too late for sorry.”   
“Is it Merlin you want?” She asked, “I know you two are close.” She whispered as she watched her husband walk around the bed towards the door.   
“Yes.” Gwen was quiet for a moment and closes her eyes before nodding.   
“Every well Merlin will make a better Queen than me, I will leave before you return to the chambers.” 

Arthur didn’t say anything as walked out the room and went to Merlin’s room he knocked on the door and was greeted by the sight of the wizard wearing one of his own shirts. “My Lord.” He says.  
“What is with the my Lord?” Arthur asked with a frown as Merlin turned to the bed.   
“Well, I haven’t seen you in a few weeks and...” He stops and shakes his head “It’s nothing just I’m... a little emotional that is all.” Arthur walks over to him and pulls him in for a hug and closes his eyes as he kisses him on the forehead. “  
“Hey never doubt how much you mean to me.” He smiled as he kisses him on the lips and then picks him up and carries him over to the bed.” My future queen.”


End file.
